I'll never leave you
by bozzonita
Summary: What happens whan Rafe has returned without Danny? Please read & review.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. No money is being made.  
  
Author's note: Please notice, this is a one chapter story. I don't know how to continue it. I think the end is pretty good, but if you want the story to continue and have some ideas, please share them with me!  
  
In the dream, she saw his face, filled with pain. She hadn't been there when he died, but she couldn't stop imagine what he must have looked like. Rafe hadn't told her any details. In fact, he hadn't told her anything. She hadn't spoken to him since he got back. It would be too painful. Too much had happened. Slowly, she sat up in her bed, with a hand on her stomach. She felt the baby inside, her and Danny's baby. She stood up and went over to her chest of drawers. She opened her first drawer and put down her hand. There it was, at the bottom, underneath her underwear. She took it up and put it on her finger.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Don't put it on yet... I want to put it on myself when I get back." he said.  
  
"Just make sure you come back then, ok?" she said.  
  
"I promise...I'd never leave you, Evelyn..."  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
He never came back. This was the first time she wore the ring. It fitted perfectly. She went to bed again, but couldn't sleep. She lay awake all night, on her back, staring at the ceiling. When the sun began to rise, she got dressed and went out, before anyone of the other girls was awake. She didn't know where to go; she just thought she'd need a bit of fresh air. Her legs started to move automatically, and she went to the hospital, but stopped in front of a bench outside and sat down.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She sat on the bench, facing him, but couldn't really see him, because of all tears. Happy that he's not dead, but scared that he's alive. What would happen now?  
  
"Hey, it's okay... it's okay... Evelyn..., Evelyn... it's okay. I won't leave you again..."  
  
"Rafe..., you died. So did I..."  
  
"I know, but I'm back... it's fine now, I'm back. We're together!"  
  
She swallowed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I mean... we are together..., right?"  
  
Slowly, she shook her head, just a little.  
  
"I don't know where I am..." she cried.  
  
And when Danny came, Rafe understood. He got up and walked backwards. Danny took a step forward.  
  
"Stay away..." Rafe shouted, "Just stay away!"  
  
And then he was gone. Danny hesitated. She cried even more. He sat down next to her on the bench.  
  
"He will hate me now..." he said.  
  
"You're his best friend... he can't hate you."  
  
"What about you, Evelyn? What about us? Now, when he's back..."  
  
"Oh Danny... I... I love you. Rafe is... the past."  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
She heard steps, and looked up. A male character appeared out of the shadows. He stopped when he saw her.  
  
"Oh... Evelyn..."  
  
Oh god. It was Rafe. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Rafe."  
  
He took a few steps towards her.  
  
"It's been a while..." he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've been... kind of avoiding you."  
  
"So... how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm... I'm okay, I suppose..."  
  
"And the... the baby is doing fine, too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They were quiet for a while.  
  
"I'm going back to Tennessee." Rafe said suddenly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't want to be around here any more. It's too... I don't know. I just don't want to be around here."  
  
They were quiet again.  
  
"You can't leave!" Evelyn suddenly cried and stood up.  
  
"Ev... calm down. What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't go back to Tennessee..."  
  
"I can do whatever I want!"  
  
She cried even more.  
  
"I have to go..." she said.  
  
He didn't answer. She stood up and walked away, without looking at him. He didn't follow her.  
  
It was a week later. Evelyn was working late in the hospital, cleaning up in the medicine cupboard. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Barbara appeared.  
  
"Ev?" She said, "You've got a visitor."  
  
"Who?" Evelyn asked, but Barbara had already gone. A second later Rafe appeared in the room.  
  
"Hi." He said quietly.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
"Er... how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm... fine."  
  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last week. I... I shouldn't have been that upset."  
  
"It's okay. So... are you leaving?"  
  
"Well... yes. For a while, at least."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Rafe, I'm pregnant..."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"I didn't even know until the day you turned up alive. And then all this happened... I haven't told Danny. I don't want him to know... all he needs to think about is how to do this mission and get back alive. Rafe... all I ever wanted was for us to have a home and grow old together. But life never asked me what I wanted. Now, I'm going to give Danny my whole heart. But I don't think I'll ever look at another sunset without thinking of you. I'll love you my whole life..."  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Those words, they were so true. But... things were different. She didn't know if she still loved Rafe. She didn't know if she'd ever loved Danny, or if it was just a crush. But she did know, she was carrying his baby. Danny's child...  
  
"Evelyn?" Rafe's voice woke Evelyn from her dreams. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..." No, not fine. Not good at all.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something more. I... I told Danny. Before he died."  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"I was with him when he died, Evelyn. I told him. He knew."  
  
She put her head into her hands.  
  
"You can't go back to Tennessee." she said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... because we need you. I need you. Danny's child needs you."  
  
They didn't say anything for a very long time.  
  
"Evelyn, you need to tell me. Did you... did you love him?"  
  
"I don't know!" she cried, "I don't know anything. I'm... broke."  
  
"Do you really want me to stay?" he said.  
  
"I need you, Rafe. I need you to make me whole again. I need to start a new life. And... and the baby needs a father."  
  
She stood up, just a few inches from him. She could feel his breath onto her forehead. It felt just as it had done the day so long ago, when Rafe had reappeared. Slowly, he put a hand on her stomach. She realized that there were tears flowing down his face. Suddenly he gave a start.  
  
"It kicked!" he whispered.  
  
She smiled through the tears. He gave another start. She giggled. He smiled, but in a sadly way.  
  
"Maybe it's time to start all over again." He said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Authors note: Please read and review. I won't hunt you down, even if you don't like the story. Please point out my mistakes, I've read it a hundred times it feels like, but I'm sure I've missed something. Don't forget: have some ideas for a continuation of this story – share them with me. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
